Amfie Love Story
by anubisd101
Summary: The story of Amfie, told by Avril Lavigne! I'm not her, promise! Amber and Alfie's life together told through Avril Lavigne songs. It's better then it sounds! Please read! Go Amfie! Go Avril! In-Progress. Third&Fourth&Fifth&Sixth genre: Family, Friendship, Adventure, and Drama! Rated T for some swearing. Anyone who's a fan of Avril Lavigne, knows she sometimes swears in her songs.
1. I'm With You

**HELLO! I'M ON A BUZ WITH NEW STORIES! THIS IS MY FIRST ALL OUT AMFIE STORY, SO BE NICE! THIS STORY GOES THROUGH AMBER AND ALFIE'S LIFE TOGETHER TOLD THROUGH AVRIL LAVIGNE SONGS! P.S. THIS WHOLE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN AMBER'S POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE (AMAZING!) AVRIL LAVIGNE SONGS, OR HOUSE OF ANUBIS. THAT'S A PROMISE! AND I AM NEVER DOING ANOTHER DISCLAIMER ON THIS STORY AGAIN! I THINK THEY'RE STUPID! :P**

**ENJOY! (I HOPE)**

* * *

_Chapter One: I'm With You_

* * *

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

I'm waiting on a bridge for my boyfriend, Mick Campbell. It's extremely dark out, I'm kinda scared. I thought he'd be here by now.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

It's slightly raining, so I put up my hood. I hear nothing. Complete, and utter total silence.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

I would think that someone is trying to find me, at least my daddy would send someone out for me? And take me home? Right?

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

It's so damn cold outside, I can't concentrate on figuring out my messed up life! I just wish that someone would come to talk to me. Anyone.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?_

I start looking around for any place, or anyone I know, but I don't live in this, neighborhood, it's like a whole nother world to me.

_Cause nothing's going right and  
Everything's a mess  
And no one like's to be alone_

I hate it when EVERYTHING goes wrong, and the things that I think are gonna turn out perfect, are completely messed up! I'm alone, thanks to Mick! And I hate being alone. I've been alone my whole life.

The daddy I have right now isn't even my real dad. I'm adopted. I had a twin sister, and a big brother. My mom walked out on us, and my dad couldn't handle two kids, sense my mom took my sister. My brother was adopted once, and never returned. I've been through 6 families so far my whole life. The reason no one wanted me, was because when I was 4, I realized that my life is hell!

My mom walked out, my dad doesn't want me, my brother hasn't tried to find me, and my sister probably still doesn't know I exist! I had no one. I turned cold, even if I was really, really young. When I turned 7, I acted out. I really, really hurt people from that point on.

I've gone through 109 schools in my life. I've been is this family for about 2 years. That's because when I was 14, I realized that if I don't stop what I'm doing, I'll live a miserable life forever. So, I try to stop the pain with stuff that normal teenage girls do. But I'm no normal girl. But nobody knows that, not even Mick! And he's my boyfriend! Not anymore, I'm done with him!

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

I can't believe no ones tried to find me yet! Aren't I worth finding? Or am I just useless to my family and friends just like the 5 families before this one?

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Ok, now, it's really cold out! I hate it cold. That's because when it was Christmas time when I was a kid, everyone in my group home would be inside. Opening presents, drinking hot-chocolate, eating cookies in the shapes of trees, and bells, and angels. And I...I was outside in the cold. Wishing I could be inside. But I just made everything miserable. I never liked the holidays. I wasn't full of joy like everyone else. I was sad.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah..._

Maybe instead of everyone else, maybe it's me. Maybe if a long time ago I had trusted, I wouldn't be where I am today.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"Excuse me?" A boy asked me when I was leaving the bar, and standing at the corner of the building.

"Yes?" I replied his question with another one. He was British, just like me. You don't meet to many Brits in the US. And he was kind of cute, and had a really goofy smile, and playful brown eyes.

"My name's Alfie." He said telling me his name.

"I'm Amber."

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me, Amber?" He asked with the goofy smile that I saw when he first approached me.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

I took a long pause, before answering. "Sure."

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you._


	2. Smile

**HEY! I GOT NOTHING TO SAY...**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Smile_

* * *

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control (oh, oh)  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it  
Cause you're fucking-crazy rock'n'roll_

_You said "Hey,  
what's your name?"  
It took one look  
and now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey,  
and since that day,  
you stole my heart  
and you're the one to blame_

Ever sense my first date with Alfie, I haven't been the same. I feel this special connection to him that I've never felt before. I gave him my home number, it's been three days, and he still hasn't called. I wanted to back to that neighborhood, find him again, and give him a piece of my mind! That was what one side of me was telling me to do. But the other was telling me to stay home, and wait for his call.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said in a depressing tone

I was depressed. About Mick, and Alfie. I let my guard down for two boys, and they both push me around like I was a doll! Never again! My butler, Chance, walked through the door.

"Ms. Millington, there's a phone call for you." He said holding the wireless house phone.

"Who is it?" I asked still a little depressed.

"He says his name is Alfie."

Alfie?! I shot up. I thought he wasn't going to call me! Then daddy walked in.

"I'll take that." My daddy said to Chance. Then he started talking into the phone, "I'm sorry, but Amber is unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?" ... "Alright, I'll give her the message, thank you." Daddy hung up the phone. "So, while we're here worried sick about you for the past 4 days that you ran away, you're out meeting random boys?!" My daddy yelled looking straight at me.

"Worried sick?! If you even worried at all, you would have sent someone out to look for me! And he's not some random boy!" I yelled at daddy, standing up.

"You're still grounded for running away! Now sit down! And, read a book or something!"

Daddy grabbed the knob of my door, and let Chance go out first. Then he slammed my door shut. He didn't know my past. Nobody knew the whole story, except me. I fell on my bed, and sobbed into my pillow. I lifted myself up a little to breath in fresh air.

I walked into my bathroom, and locked the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, what I saw: Failier. I was nothing but a loser. Nobody wanted me. I didn't even want to be me! I opened the mirror/cabinet, and took out my makeup bag. Living in a house with only my dad, he never touched makeup. And that's why I keep a knife in there.

I take the knife out, and roll up the long sleeve of my pajamas. I put the tip of the kife, and place it about 2 inches down from my shoulder, and push down lightly until there is one long cut that reached where I started it, to about 1 inch below my arm calf.

I rinsed the knife, and my hands. I put the knife away, and grab a paper towel. I dabed my cut with it. I can't let my dad know I cut myself. He might send me to an asylum! I know you think I'm crazy for what I do, but it makes me feel more secure. Crazy, I know, but that's how I am. I just don't let anyone see that side of me. By cutting myself, I am just as good on the outside, as I am on the inside.

When the cut stops bleeding, mostly, I through the paper towel into the toilet, and flush it. I pulled down my sleeve as I walked into my walk-in closet. I go into my school section, and pick out a light-tan backpack. Before I start packing what I want, I do what I've always wanted to do, but never could because I was so scared to: I dressed like who I am.

I take out my hair-dye collection, and put a few green, and black streaks in my hair. Then I put on a black tank-top with tiny golden spikes going down the middle, jeans with a black belt that had golden spices on it and silver chains on the hip, and plain black sneakers with white laces. For jewelry, no necklace, black & silver earrings through the 5 holes I have for earrings, black leather gloves that show my finger tips and end at the wrists, and a bracelet on my right wrist with big, plastic, silver spikes on it, a black watch, and leather bracelet that looked like a bunch of different skinny leather straps. I took my bangs, put them in a tiny pony tail, and let them hang back.

I walked back into my room to get my laptop, when I notice that Chance, and daddy left the house phone in here. I walked over, and picked it up, and scrolled through the list of calls, the first one I didn't recognize, it had to be Alfie's! I pressed view, then send. It rang, and rang, and rang, until I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

I smiled to my self. A smile that reached from ear to ear.

_Yeah  
and that's why I smile  
It's been a while,  
since every day and everything has  
felt this right  
and now you turn it all around,  
and suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-I-I-I, I smile_

"Alfie? It's Amber."

"Amber, hey! Who answered the phone earlier?"

"Oh, that was my...dad." I gaged in my head of the thought of calling that man my father.

"Oh, ok. So, can we meet?"

"Um," I thought for a while at how much time I'm gonna need. "sure. Meet me on the bridge in 40 minuets."

"Ok, see you there." Alfie replied. I could just picture his smile that melted me like an ice cream on a hot summer's day, and his chocolate-brown eyes lighting up when he got exited.

"Bye" I said, waiting for him to say it back, as much as it hurt because that's all I've ever heard in my life: Goodbye.

"See ya"

_Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?!  
I remember making out and then (oh, oh)  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again_

I couldn't remember much of last night, besides the fact that I spent most of my night with Alfie. Wait, what am I saying? Am I falling for this guy? No. I can't be. I don't fall for guys! My daddy set me up with his best friend's son, Mick. And I hated Mick. But he made all the girls look at me with jealousy. Which I loved, so I kept him. I like making girls jealous. It was fun. It was one of my tricks I use on people to hurt them.

Anyway, there is no way I can be falling for this guy! Am I? I was the one who called him. I was the one who told us to meet up. I was the one smiling from ear to ear at the sound of his voice. Could I, Amber T, be getting a crush? Is that even possible? I'm waisting time, I need to pack!

I grabbed my laptop, and phone, and walked back into my closet. With the house phone still in my hand. I looked back at Alfie's number, added him to my contacts, and through the house phone aside.

_Yeah, You said "Hey,  
what's your name?"  
It took one look  
and now I'm not the same  
Yeah you said hey,  
and since that day,  
you stole my heart  
and you're the one to blame_

I dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came from my phone.

"Yes, hi. I would like to cancel the number to this phone, and put in a new one." I said so only the lady could hear me from across the room, but daddy couldn't, from down stairs.

"Alright. And you're new number will be...442-893."

**(THIS NUMBER IS FAKE, PLEASE _DO NOT_ CALL!)**

"Thank you so much!" I said walking over to my phone, and putting it off speaker.

"No problem. I'm just gonna need your area code." I told her my area code, and hung up. I continued my packing. When I was done, these were the things I had in my backpack:

1. Three sets of cloths

2. One set of pajamas

3. Tooth brush & Tooth paste

4. Makeup bag (with knife in it)

5. $500 (from my allowance two weeks ago, because I didn't get any this week for running way)

6. Perfume

7. iPhone, Laptop, iPad, Windows Tablet, MP3 Player, head phones, and all chargers (with changed numbers, and email, so no one can find me.)

8. My favorite book

9. My Happy Book (it has all the photos of every single time I was happy, sense those moments were rare.)

10. And last (but definitely not least!), My Locket (It was all pink with a rose on it. There were two photos inside: One with me on my "real" mom, and dad's laps, and two, one with me, my brother, and my sister when I was 2.

I opened the locket, and stared at the pictures. I let a single tear fall.

_Yeah  
and that's why I smile  
It's been a while,  
since every day and everything has  
felt this right  
and now you turn it all around,  
and suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-I-I-I, I smile_

I got everything together, and put the backpack on. I opened my window. I climbed on to the nearest tree branch, sense there was a really tall tree next to my widow (which is in my room, which is on the second floor).

I climbed down the tree, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. I ran through the back yard, and jumped over the white fence.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
_

I was finally being myself, I smiled at this. But then I got to thinking:

The way I'm dressed. What if Alfie looks at me in disgust? What if he liked the other Amber better? Amber Millington? And not Amber T? What if liked the pink covered, rich bitch Amber, better then the real me?

The way I act. I do act like a bitch, but not a snobby, rich one. It's just who I am. I put my guard up on everybody. Not one person could break through the walls I've put up around myself. If someone tried to get into my past...well, let's just say they don't _die_. But they don't entirely _live_, either.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control_

I finally arrived at the bridge to see Alfie throwing tiny rocks in the water, and making them jump at _least_ 3 times each throw. I ran up to him, and he finally noticed me.

"Hey Amber."

"Hi Alfie."

"So, I was wondering...if you'd like too...um...um. Uh, I'm not good at this whole, 'asking out a girl', thing." Alfie said putting up arrow-quotes around the words 'asking out a girl'. This made me laugh, and smile even brighter, and bigger then before (if possible!).

"I'd love to go out with you Alfie." I said simply, nodding.

"Great! How about dinner, and a movie?" Alfie asked with his goofy smile, and playful brown eyes. They were two of the things about him that I love. Wait, what?! Love...?

"Sounds great!" I sing-songed. He laughed at this. Which, somehow, got me to smile bigger.

He didn't say anything about how I was dressed. Did he not care that I looked like a teenage criminal that hadn't been caught by the cops yet? Or did he just not notice?

"You look really great, ya'know?"

I looked up at him with shock, and confusion. "I do?"

"Of corse. You're beautiful." He said. This made me switch my look of confusion for a soft smile.

"Thank you," I replied "you don't look too bad yourself!" I said elbowing his arm a little.

"Why, thank you!" He said bowing to me. He could always make me laugh.

We walked into the city, our hands barely brushing each others.

_And that's why I smile  
It's been a while,  
since every day and everything has  
felt this right  
and now you turn it all around,  
and suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why-I-I-I, I smile_

First, Alfie took me to _Whites_ for dinner. It was so romantic. A few people stared at us. By us, I mean me, because of the way I was dressed. I didn't care what other people thought of me, but for some reason, I cared what Alfie thought. And he didn't seem to mind. Whether it was the way I dressed, or the odd looks people we're giving us, it didn't bother him. No matter what was happening, every time I saw him, he always looked happy. And had a smile on his face. The waiter showed us to our seats, and handed us our menus.

Then, we went to see the movie _Gravity_. It was scary when the astronaut lady was at peace at one moment, and on the verge of dying the next. I covered my eyes with my hands during that scene. Once that part was over, Alfie did the old fashioned yawn, stretch, put your arm around the girl routine. I was a little uncomfortable with it at first. But after a moment, I relaxed my shoulders, and put my head in the crook of his neck. Then he rested his head on mine. It would seem to a lot of people, if they saw us, they would think they (me and Alfie) were a real couple.

_(The reason) The reason why-I-I-I smile  
The reason why-I-I-I, I smile._

* * *

**WELL, THAT WAS LONGER THEN THE LAST ONE! OK, SO TWO THINGS! 1. I WILL POST ANOTHER UPDATE ONCE I GET 4 REVIEWS. ONLY THREE MORE! AND IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER WHAT CHAPTER IT'S ON. THAT'S THE DEAL FROM NOW ON. I'LL UPDATE EVER 3 REVIEWS! AND 2. DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD POST A CHAPTER HERE, AND THERE IN ALFIE'S POV TO SEE WHAT HE'S THINKING? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS! BYE! SIBUNA!**


	3. Alfie's POV 1

**SO, THIS ONE IS AN ALFIE POV. I KNOW AT THE BEGING I SAID THAT THE WHOLE STORY WOULD BE IN AMBER'S POV, BUT I THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO SWITCH OFF EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE! SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...AH, WHATEVER! BYE! ;) P.S. THE ALFIE POV"S ARE NOT IN SONG-FIC FORM.**

* * *

Alfie's POV

About a week ago, I met the most amazing girl! I met her outside of a bar. She looked really pretty, but I try to find what's behind the looks of people. After I took her to McDonalds that night, I found out her favorite color is pink, her favorite animals are parakeets, and her favorite food is Chinese food! When I first met her, and asked her some questions, she wouldn't answer many. She was very...secretive. And I like that in a girl, gives more to explore!

I could tell, by the way she dressed and acted, she was in-secure, and had put up a lot of walls around her through her life. But I couldn't help but think of why? Why did she seem so...mysterious? Like she has a secret, or she is a secret.

At the end of the night, I had her phone number. When I went home, I was grounded by my parents for being out past curfew. But it was worth it. At least, I think it was, I don't know if was mad at for not calling her for four days. Anyway, I took her out for dinner and a movie like 3 days ago, and she seemed a little uncomfortable. I thought girls hated the color black? Or at least the girls who's favorite color was pink were supposed to hate black? And yet, she came to me looking like a rebel.

I looked up to her for this. When I put my arm around her in the theater, she seemed to be a little uncomfortable with it, at first. But then she put her head, on my shoulder. I've had a few girlfriends before, and I watch enough TV to know that's not what a girl does when a guy puts his arm around you. I wonder, if she has ever had boyfriend before?

She's actually over my house right now. She's never taken me to her house though, I wounded why? Just another thing to learn about her. And about the whole 'I've had a few girlfriends, I'm not sure if she's had a boyfriend' thing, I still don't know if were officially 'dating', yet.

Maybe I should ask her. Like I said TV teaches me a lot, and I always saw on TV, that the girl is in charge of the relationship. It was the same way with all my ex-girlfriends.

"Hey, Amber?" I asked her, maybe I should find out.

"Yes, Alfie?" She asked me while she stirred batter. Apparently, she loved cooking! One more thing I know about her!

"I'm sorry if this is gonna sound weird, in anyway, but, are we...dating?" With that sentence, she stopped stirring, and looked up at me.

"Ok, um...I don't know," She replied looking, not confused, but actually a little scared. "I guess we could be, but..." She stopped speaking. But...what?!

"Amber, I'm not trying to scare you off, or anything, I just thought I would ask." I said, but I don't think she heard me. "Amber? Amber? AMBER?!" I yelled, and eventually, she snapped out of this little trance.

"Oh, sorry. Um, Alfie...I need to tell you...something." She said pausing here and there.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"Alfie, I've only had one boyfriend before. And it was a set up with my dad's best friend's son. So, I don't what it's like to want to have a boyfriend, or what makes a girl and guy...'date', so to speak. So, I guess it's your call!"

"Well, I've had a few girlfriends before, so..."

* * *

**HI! CLIFFHANGER! DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR LIKE 2-3 DAYS! I HAD A BUSY WEEKEND! OH, AND CAN YOU GUYS START TO TELL ME SOME NEW SONG IDEAS? I HAVE AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER, AND I NEED A SONG TO GO WITH IT, BUT NONE OF THE AVRIL LAVIGNE SONGS THAT I KNOW MATCH IT! SO, CAN YOU GUYS JUST START TO LIST ALL OF THE AVRIL SONGS YOU KNOW? IT WOULD HELP ALOT! AND I AM GOING TO START TO PUT LINKS ON MY PROFILE FOR ALL THE SONGS. THAT WAY, IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT SONG, YOU CAN GI LISTEN TO IT! BYE GUYS! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT!**


End file.
